Go ahead, I dare you
by ShapeShifter15
Summary: The Legion is in the middle of the Imperiex crisis,when a girl appears. Superman seems to trust her, but they don't. Who is she? Friend or foe? AU. OC and possibly OOC
1. Chapter 1

**First LOSH and Batman crossover. To make one thing clear, there will be no Bruce goes to the future or anything like that, for those of you who didn't read the summary. It's going to be Batwoman and her first meeting with the legion of superheroes from the show.**

**Flames will be used to bake cookies and cupcakes. **_**Constructive criticism **_**is welcome. Great reviews get you cupcakes with bat shaped sprinkles.**

_**Saw it. Wanted it. Threw a fit. Got it.**_

**/**

**31****st**** century**

**New Gotham city**

**Midnight**

"Miss Wayne, must I remind you that you have a, shall we say, 'play date' with Miss Drake tomorrow?" a cultured British voice said over the intercom.

A groan came, "can I postpone?"

"I am afraid not, Madame. Miss Drake insists."

A police siren wailed nearby and a hover car speeded past.

"Sorry, Archie, looks like we'll have to discuss this when I get home. Batwoman out."

"Do be careful, Miss Amira."

Batwoman activated the levitation/flight system at the bottom of her shoes and the gliders on her arms before she jumped from the building she was perched on. The wailing came from a police siren as they chased a hover car. It looked to be a police chase as more and more cruisers joined in. she followed them and reached into the belt on her waist and took out a black and red colored, bat shaped boomerang. She aimed for the hover-part of the hover car and threw it. It was well thrown because the hover car soon started to loose altitude. The escapees tried to run but fell when a bola tied each one of them up like a Christmas present. She landed on a nearby roof top to make sure they were taken into custody before leaving.

"Archie?" she asked over the link.

"Yes Miss Amira?"

"Ask Alice when we should meet please," she said.

"Of course ma'am."

_**Go ahead and call the cops! I'll order pizza and we'll see who gets here first!**_

**We live in a world where pizza comes faster than the cops.**

The legion was near planet earth when Brainy picked up a distress signal coming from a city. He turned the ship around and headed to the city.

"Where did the distress signal come from?" Superman asked.

"Neo-Gotham city. Why?" Brainy asked.

"As in _Gotham_?" Superman asked.

"You know that place?" lightning lad asked him.

Superman didn't answer

**Neo-Gotham city**

**5:00 am**

the ship stayed in the air and Superman got out but not before his eyes widened at the sight. Gotham city was in ruins. Buildings where now merely skeletons of their once former glory, and worse of all, no one seemed to be in sight.

"everyone seems to have evacuated to an underground shelter," Brainy said.

When Batman finds out what happens to his city in the future, he will not be happy. Speaking of Batman, Superman thought he spotted a Batarang lodged in a building. He flew over to it and examined it. Yep, definitely a Batarang; It wasn't his Batman's Batarang; this one had a more feminine touch to it.

"What is that?" chameleon boy asked.

"Batarang."

"A what-arang?"

"is any one here?" he called.

He didn't get an answer. He used his x-Ray vision and spotted a female body under some rubble.

"Help me get her out," Superman said flying over to the scene.

Slowly they dug her out. She was unconscious and her costume was in shreds. The ripped cloth revealed a mechanical suit. Even so they could see a red bat on her chest. Her cowl covered her face leaving nothing uncovered. She had two pointed ears. When Superman slowly picked her up, she groaned but did not open her eyes.

"Let's get her back on the ship," he said.

Without waiting for their response, he flew towards the ship. He took her to the med bay and laid her on the table.

"Superman wait!" lightning lad said.

"You can't just take a random stranger into the ship," Brainy said.

"trust me, she is no random stranger," he said and started the healing process. Her suit which had been damaged was starting to repair itself.

**There are two hundred thousand of us, you can't hang us all! Zoya**

_Batwoman arrived back at the cave and turned off the bat mobile's engine. She noticed something was wrong as soon as she got out. Instead of the usual noise from the bats, it was quieter than a morgue. And the usual smiling face of Archie was missing. Sensing something was wrong. Batwoman took out a Batarang and slowly walked towards the Batcomputer hoping to find an answer. As she did, she saw movement at the corner of her eye. She threw the Batarang and heard it clang on the cave wall._

"_who's there?" she asked angrily._

_A body was thrown in her direction. It wasn't moving. As she came closer she saw it was a Caucasian man. A deep wound was in his chest staining his white shirt._

"_Archie…" she gasped and kneeled. She turned him over and checked his pulse. He had none. "…no"_

_She held his head and tried to hold back tears that were coming._

"_pitiful," a cold voice said, "take away the people one loves the most, and they become weak."_

"_who are you?" she demanded._

"_you won't have to worry about that, human. Once I'm done with you, that is," he said walking towards her._

_Batwoman growled and threw a Batarang at him. he destroyed it with a swing of his light saber-ish weapon (LSW until someone tells me what they're called)._

"_toys. You use toys against me?"_

_she threw another Batarang. This one embedded itself on his chest. It started to beep and before he knew it, he was surrounded by millions of bats._

_Batwoman took the bat mobile and drove out of the Batcave. After she was a good way from the Batcave she turned to Gotham and was appalled at what she saw. Gotham city was burning. The city her family had been defending for years was nothing but ashes. Her city. Civilians ran for cover in the underground shelters._

_The bat mobile shuddered and the computer showed her Archie's killer was on. She turned to bat mobile sharply in hopes of throwing him off. The mostly robotic creature in return dug his LSW into the hover car. Batwoman activated the opening at the bottom of the bat mobile and set it to self-destruct. She was still in the air when it exploded and was thrown into a pile of rubble. She threw a Batarang designed as a distress signal. Above her, concrete started to fall. Soon she was buried in deep._

_End of flashback_

Amira Wayne's eyes snapped open as she sat up and tried to control her breathing. Her hardwired instincts made her notice she wasn't in familiar territory. She looked around. Thankfully, she still had her suit on as was her mask.

"no matter what time you're from, you bats are always so jumpy," a voice said. Batwoman drew a Batarang and turned to the source. It was Superman… what the heck was he doing in the 31st century?

"easy," he said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she stood up. Superman watched as her hand lay on one of the capsules around her waist and decided it was best to talk to her calmly. This was a bat in unfamiliar territory, and that usually led to bad news.

"Batwoman," Superman said gently, "you have to trust me."

Her eyes narrowed again, but she relaxed albeit slightly.

"where am I?" she asked him.

"in the legion of superheroes' cruiser," Superman answered.

Her eyes widened slightly, but she doesn't let it show. The legion must've intercepted the distress signal. Great. Batwoman stood and walked towards the door.

"where are you going?"

"home."

She kept walking with a determined pace and soon she reached the hangar in the ship. Three small starships where parked there. She examines them, and presses a button on her belt. She steps away from the legion's ships and waits.

"batwing requesting access," a computerized voice echoes through the cruiser.

"what's going on?" Superman asks her.

"I summoned _my _transport. I'd use yours, but I don't trust them. Now get out of here before I open the hangar."

"you're going to what?!"

"hey you, step away from there!" lightning lad, who arrived then, demanded.

Batwoman ignored him and opened the hangar slightly after placing an oxygen mask over her face. She jumped out of the opening and closes it from the outside.

The batwing was shaped like a military stealth plane. It was pure black and it's outside layered with radar cloaking. Sleek and small, it's perfect for an aerial battle.

The top hatch opened and Batwoman uses the flight system in her suit to fly over to the bat wing. She straps on the seat belt and closes the hatch. Once the oxygen starts flowing into bat wing she takes off the mask.

" 'you' has a name, lightning lad. It's batwoman," she says over the transmission link and cuts it off. She activates the batwing's camouflage move and disappeares from the legion's sight.

**This looks like a good stopping point.**

**Jack: we really do not care how you review. Let it be review or pm.**

**Me: we will also have longer chapters because school ended on Wednesday so I have more time to write. We welcome ideas as well to what can change or add in any story.**

**Long live the legion!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If any of you have quote(s) that you like, tell me and I'll use them for breaklines.**

**I made cosmic boy as kind of unsure of Batwoman because she basically appeared out of nowhere. Also, she unknowingly demand authority, something he, as leader, sees as a threat to his authority, so most of the story will revolve on him trying to trust her or not.**

**Also Batwoman **_**is **_**a descendant of Bruce Wayne. **

**Everyone likes the sleigh- rise of the guardians**

**United planets solar system**

**31****st**** century**

**Legion cruiser**

It was moments after Batwoman's departure and the legion was debating on what to do. Superman had opted for her alliance with the legion, but most of them turned it down.

"There's a reason we don't allow anyone with superpowers on the legion, Superman," cosmic boy said. "It's not safe."

"Either way we are stretched thin," Superman said, "with Imperiex gaining new allies we will need all the help we can get."

"But Batwoman? What can she do?" lightning lad asks.

"Well for starters, I snuck aboard your cruiser without you noticing," a voice said behind them.

The three heroes turned to see Batwoman standing behind them holding a dismantled robot. A Batarang was embedded in its head and it had various other laser burns.

"I found this guy tailing you," she threw the robot at their feet.

"Thanks, we'll have Brainy analyze it," cosmic boy said and used his powers to lift the robot and took it to Brainy's lab.

Lightning Lad followed him, but not before casting a suspicious glares at Batwoman. She glared back. She raised her hand and the Batarang from the robot returned.

"I'll be taking this back, if you don't mind," she said.

Lightning lad left.

"What are you doing here?" Superman asked her.

"I have nowhere else to go," she said. "Earth holds nothing for me. Everything was destroyed when this … this _thing _attacked. He destroyed everything I had, and everything I loved."

"What about the civilians?"

"They've survived Gotham city for centuries without a bat to protect them," she said, "I think they can survive my departure."

Batwoman folded the wings of the Batarang and placed it in its corresponding pocket.

"Where did you place the batwing?" Superman asked when the thought struck him.

"Your security really needs an upgrade," she said, "it's with your starships."

**Rice is great if you're really hungry and want to eat two thousand of something.**

**Mitch Hedberg**

"Incredible," Brainiac five said as he examined the robot.

"What?" cosmic boy asked.

"Did you find where this thing came from?" lightning lad asked.

"Yes and no," brainy said. "The robot is a spy for Imperiex; however its cameras, audio and trackers have been destroyed. I said incredible because it is a wonder how Batwoman took it down. This is highly advanced technology and it won't go down easily."

"What are you saying?" cosmic boy inquired.

"Batwoman not only defeated the robot, but she dismantled it beyond repair and destroyed all recording devices to the point that there is no data to be retrieved. To do this to such a destructive level is incredible. See here... that used to be the camera… and this was the recorder… when I tried to extract data from it, I wasn't able to. I have to know how she did it."

"Me too," cosmic boy said as his eyes narrowed in thought.

He needed to know who this Batwoman was. Until now, he didn't even now she existed. Sure there were rumors about Gotham's protector, but those were just rumors. They've been around for centuries ever since the 22nd when Batman was last sighted. How was he supposed to know this Batwoman was the real deal? Most of the rumors turned out to bust what they are, _rumors_. He didn't trust her especially how she all of a sudden appeared out of nowhere and in a time of crisis. Call him paranoid, but he had a good reason not to trust her.

**You forget that the fruits belong to all and that the land belongs to no one.**

**Jean-Jacques Rousseau**

Batwoman was taking stock in the batwing when chameleon boy walked in. the batarangs where stacked according to use.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked him without turning from her task.

"Just wanted to meet you," he said. "I've heard so much about you! Like how you defeat super powered villains with just your gadgets and in a city like Gotham."

"It helps if you're prepared."

She gathered one stack of batarangs and placed them on a panel. She closed it before studying chameleon boy.

"Aren't you a little young for the legion?" she asked and returned to her task.

Chameleon opened his mouth but considered against it. He _was _younger than most legionnaires. Instead he asked, "Where did you get this?"

"Built it myself with some help from a friend," her features darkened as she remembered what happened earlier.

"Want to talk about it?" he offered.

Batwoman sighed and placed a smoke pellet in a capsule on the wall, "do you know what it's like to have everything and everyone you know and love ripped away from you?"

Chameleon boy didn't answer.

"Didn't think so," she said and walked out.

Chameleon boy followed and Batwoman locked down the batwing. Armored plating activated and covered everything revealing no openings.

"_All legionnaires report to the control room._"

"Duty calls," chameleon boy said.

Batwoman followed him and they both entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" cosmic boy asked her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked him.

"You can't join us on this mission. It's too dangerous for you," he said.

"So what are you going to do? Kick me out of the cruiser? Go ahead," she told him, "I dare you. I'm not going anywhere and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Why do you want to help us?" Saturn girl asked her.

"Because of him," she pointed to the holographic image of Imperiex. "I want to see him taken down after what he did to me."

"What's the problem?" Lightning Lad asked bringing everyone's attention back to the mission.

"Imperiex made some new friends," Kal-El said and brought up an image of a lizard-like creature. It wore armor and stood upright on its two hind legs.

"Coatli," Batwoman said.

"You know these things?" Superman asked.

Batwoman nodded, "coatlis are a group of lizard men from the planet Oru. They are scavengers and high paying assassins. They have advanced sight, hearing and smell. They also travel in packs. And they're very, very determined. Once they are given a prey, they will not stop until it is defeated."

"I'm guessing you've encountered them before," cosmic boy said.

Batwoman looked at him, "I had one on my tail for two years. The only way to stop these things is to kill them. If Imperiex sends the coatlis after you, then you have to kill them. To them, everything becomes a hunt. It's kill or be killed."

"We don't do that to our enemies," cosmic boy told her.

Batwoman narrowed her eyes, "tell that to them. You haven't faced these creatures. I have. I have the scars to prove it. Their poison would've killed me if my friends hadn't created the anti-venom. If you don't have the guts, then step aside and I'll do it."

Once again the glare battles where ignited. They each held the other's gaze for a long time. The legionnaires around them felt the temperature drop as Batwoman's eyes narrowed. Cosmic boy was the first to look away with the excuse that now was not the time.

"We won't let it come to that," he said.

"Everyone's time comes, cosmic boy. Time when one must decide where they stand," she said and turned to leave.

"If anyone wants me, I'll be in the batwing."

**It's often just enough to be with someone. I don't need to touch them. Not even talk. A feeling passes between you both. You're not alone.**

**Marilyn Monroe**

_A young girl swung between the arms of her parents. She laughed and giggled. They turned a corner. The streetlights where broken and some buildings were vandalized. Her father picked up and held his family close. They walked quickly through the alley. Homeless men watched them, but didn't move move._

"_Aramis, I think we should leave," his wife told him._

_She didn't like the way everyone looked at her. They turned another corner and saw a hooded man holding a gun. The family stopped when they saw him. the man walked towards them still holding the gun._

"_what do we have here?" he slurred. His breath stank of alcohol, a substance that had been illegal for over two centuries. That however didn't stop Gotham's worst from creating a black market for it._

"_I think we'll start with the lady's diamonds," he turned the gun to Aramis, "and the gentleman's creds."_

_Aramis placed his daughter on the ground and slowly reached for his wallet. He took out two cards and handed them to the man. "here," he said, "just leave my family alone."_

"_the diamonds. Now," the hooded man said, "or your brat gets it."_

_He pointed the gun to Amari. Aramis curled his hands and took a deep breath. He couldn't risk his daughter's life, but neither did he want to give in to the burglar._

"_when I say run, I want you to run," he whispered low enough for only his family to listen._

_He walked towards the man who cocked the gun. Then without warning he lunged and yelled for them to run. one. two. Three. Bang! Bang! Amari heard her father fall as she ran. A stray laser hit her mother who fell to the ground._

"_mami!" she cried and turned to see her mother on the ground in the middle of her own pool of blood._

"_go, Amari," she gasped, "and don't look back."_

Batwoman took in a shaky breath as she tried to calm down. No matter how hard she tried, she could never forget that day. She never caught the killer. Her grandparents tried to soothe her, but with little success. It was Archie who could get her to eat. Archie who helped raise her; Archie who showed her the cave beneath the manor and it's various artifacts; Archie who showed her how to channel her anger to fight criminals as Batwoman; Archie who was killed and was no longer here.

She took off her mask and wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath and calmed down. She wasn't helping Archie by crying. She put on her mask and copied the files on the coatlis to give to Brainiac five. Despite what the legion or Superman said, she didn't trust him at all. a leopard doesn't change its spots, even after a thousand years.

**I would rather trust a woman's instinct than a man's reason.**

**Stanley Baldwin**

"I don't trust her," cosmic boy said.

"cosmic boy, we don't seem to have much of a choice," Saturn girl said. "Batwoman is the only who has had experience fighting these creatures.

"also, in case you didn't notice, Batwoman is grieving."

"you mean she lost someone?" bouncing boy said.

"and quite recently too," she said, "I sensed sorrow and sadness coming off of her. It's more than likely she lost someone to Imperiex."

Superman looked at the door leading to the hangar. That would explain why she's so on edge and more temperamental.

The door slid open and revealed Batwoman. She held a small disk in her hand.

"I copied down the files I have on the coatlis," she said and handed it to Brainy. "Figured you might need it to fight them."

As she turned to leave, Saturn girl nudged cosmic boy and gave him a pointed look. He sighed and stopped Batwoman.

"listen, we are going to train in the simulation room. I was wondering if you would like to join us," he asked her.

"I'll see if I can," she said and let the doors close behind her.

**Trust no friend without faults, and love a woman, but no angel.**

**Doris Lessing**

**Next chapter is when you come in. if any of you have any ideas of what to do for the simulation training, I'm open for ideas.**

**Jack: we are also open to any ideas regarding the story.**

**Me: also check out my new story in which Jack has a main role.**

**Jack: as if I had any choice.**

**Both: review please!**

**Jack: or else**

**Me: there you go again with the threats!**


End file.
